In general, packaging materials obtained by pressing metal, particularly aluminum, and forming it into a cylindrical or parallelepiped shape have been used as cell packaging materials for lithium secondary batteries, portable storage batteries or the like. However, such metallic can packaging materials have a hard outer wall and thus have a limitation that the shape of a cell to be packaged is determined by the shape of metallic can packaging materials.
To overcome such a limitation, laminate cell packaging materials have been developed. For example, Korean Patent Application No. 2003-7002427 discloses a cell packaging material including a base layer, an adhesive layer, a barrier layer, a dry laminate layer and a sealant layer. Further, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-0030737 discloses a cell packaging material including a laminate structure of a base film and a surface protection layer using biaxially oriented nylon, polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or polyolefin resins.
However, such conventional cell packaging materials are finished through a separate labeling operation in which a label is attached to the cell packaging materials in order to impart distinguishability or exterior design after packaging cells. Such a separate labeling operation has the problems of delayed production and increased manufacture cost. In addition, since labels that have been used to date are those obtained by printing bar codes, etc., through a dot printing process, there have been limitations in marking various logos, shapes, or the like.